


Against My Lips

by jamesgatz1925



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, handjob, idk they're cute, kieren can feel, simon cant, they have sex anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Simon leaned in and kissed him, hard, like he usually did. But this time it was different, it felt...warm. Hot. Wet. All sensations he'd only felt once before when--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything but Sherlock fic and a few crossovers (over on my ff.net, same username!), but I love this show and wanted to give it a shot. If you like it, let me know! I don't know if I'll ever write the pairing again but I might.

****

 

The evening had been spent eating, like a "normal" date, as Kieran had called it. Simon, still hating the idea that Kieren has to call completely living things "normal" still went along with it. At least Kieren wasn't making him wear the makeup, as he had feared when Kieran first brought this idea up. He feared Kieren, whose color was slowly but surely making its way back to his precious skin, wouldn't want to be seen with a PDS sufferer. Luckily he was wrong, Kieren held his hand and pulled him close all evening. He looked at Simon with those giant, practically see-through eyes and Simon was unable to look away from his beautiful companion all evening.  
  
Kieren didn't make Simon order anything, but he ordered small order of fish and chips. He didn't think he'd be able to eat it all, maybe a few bites, but he was eager to try.  
  
"Do...did...you like fish and chips?" Kieren hesitantly asked.  
  
Simon glared at the food. "No," he simply stated.  
  
Kieren nodded, then continued taking tiny bites.  
  
He didn't finish it, as expected, then afterwards they took the walk back to the bungalow. Kieren talked about everything and nothing the entire way, slipping in questions that Simon would answer with a very short sentence or less. Kieren knew this was just what Simon did, just listened to anything he had to say.  
  
They got back to the house and Simon locked the door behind them. Kieren immediately went straight to Simon's bedroom, for he never likes to be anywhere in the house that reminded him of Amy. Luckily, the bedroom did not. That was all Simon’s territory.  
  
Kieren glanced at Simon as Simon closed the door, and he noted a subtle gleam in Simon’s eye. Kieren prepared himself for a split second before his expectations were met; Simon grabbed him and pushed him against the wall next to the door.  
  
Simon leaned in and kissed him, hard, like he usually did. But this time it was different, it felt...warm. Hot. Wet. All sensations he'd only felt once before when--  
  
Kieren shut his eyes tight and willed away that thought. Later, he was sure, Simon will ask if this is what he felt like then, implying what he felt with Rick, and no, he'd say. This was more real somehow. More grown up, less rushed, and they didn’t have to get drunk to do it. That meant something to Kieren, and he told Simon that every time.  
  
Their kissing went on and the feelings in Kieren's body only grew stronger. The hammering in his chest felt quicker, Simon's still-cold skin against his fingertips, and the silky swipe of Simon’s tongue against his.  
  
And then there was a sudden stirring down below, so intense that it made Kieren cry out as if in pain.  
  
Simon pulled away with a gasp. "What? What is it? What happened?"  
  
"I-I..." Kieren didn't want to say it, he was too shy to say words like arousal or erection or anything of that sort. Instead, he pointedly looked down.  
  
Simon followed his gaze and immediately caught on. He smirked, then he stepped against Kieren again. "Why, hello..." he whispered, unbuttoning Kieren's trousers.  
  
"W-wait, wait--" Kieren sighed as Simon's cold fingers trailed the lining of his pants. "I just...it's been so long...I want to...I want to savor it."  
  
Simon smiled. "Surely this won't be the last one."  
  
"Well, I'd hope not, but still..."  
  
Simon chuckled. "Okay. Slower."  
  
Kieren nodded once, then Simon stepped impossibly closer, pressing Kieren tight against the wall and pushing a thigh between Kieran's long legs. Kieren couldn't help but groan when Simon attacked his mouth again, and Kieren cared even less than usual that Simon’s mouth was cold against his. He felt hot all over and he wanted more.  
  
"Mmm..." Kieren sighed, grabbing Simon’s hands. "Okay, okay..."  
  
He pushed Simon’s hands into his own pants and Simon grinned against his lips.  
  
He came embarrassingly quickly. He didn't think his body would still be that of a hormonal teenager, not even in the past was it that quick and easy. He sighed and fell boneless against the wall, sagging and taking deep breaths.  
  
The grin didn't disappear from Simon's face.  
  
"Don't be so smug," Kieren said. "It's...been a while."  
  
Simon chuckled again, the smugness not disappearing. He pulled his sticky fingers from Kieren's underpants and one by one licked his fingers clean.  
  
"You sure that's...okay...for you?" Kieren hesitantly asked.  
  
"It's wonderful for me," Simon replied, looking Kieren straight in the eye and sticking his middle finger deep into his own mouth. He slowly retracted the digit and Kieren let out a high pitched whine.  
  
Heat surged through Kieren again. _Christ, is this what it feels like to be eighteen again?_ he asked himself.  
  
"To be young again," Simon said, his voice as deep as ever.  
  
Simon grabbed the lapels of Kieren's coat and pulled him into another deep kiss, this time stepping backwards further into the room. They turned on time to hit the bed, where Kieren fell back in an 'umf!' and Simon smoothly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.  
  
"Now," Simon said, "Why don't you show me what it's like to be young again?" He sat up astride Kieren's slender hips and yanked his own coat off, then he followed it by pulling the hideous jumper over his head.  
  
Kieren's hands flew up to trail down Simon’s chest.  
  
"You're a bit over dressed," Simon said next, then lifted Kieren up to remove his coat.  
  
Kieren kissed his collarbone and the parts of his neck where he could reach. He latched on to one spot on Simon’s neck and sucked, swirling his tongue around the spot and noticing a second too late that it's where Simon’s pulse would be.  
  
He felt Simon’s fingers dig into the hair on the back of his head. He could tell Simon realized where he was kissing, so Kieren stopped immediately.  
  
"You just..." Kieren kissed faintly a spot below it. "You feel so good under my...under my lips."  
  
Simon pulled back until they were face to face, his hands holding Kieren's head still.  
  
"I want to make you feel good," he said.  
  
"You do," Kieren agreed.  
  
"Wonderful," Simon said, then kissed Kieren again while pushing him against the bed.  


* * *

  
  
After Kieren's second orgasm of the night, they flopped down next to each other in Simon’s small bed. His head was cradled in the crook of Simon’s arm, and Kieren felt himself start to doze off.  
  
"Are you going to sleep?" Kieren asked, hopeful.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kieren craned his neck to look at Simon’s face. "What are you to do if I fall asleep?"  
  
"I'll watch you."  
  
Kieren laughed. "That's a bit creepy, isn't it?"  
  
"What, you don't want a dead guy to watch you sleep?"  
  
" _Partially_ dead," Kieren corrected him, burrowing his head again. "And getting better."  
  
"Yeah..." Simon sighed, turning a bit to better cradle Kieren's head. "Getting better."  
  
Kieren pressed a kiss to Simon’s chest, then closed his eyes. He felt Simon’s chest against his long eyelashes, but Simon’s skin was still ice cold and he couldn’t feel or hear Simon’s heartbeat. _In time_ , he thought quickly, then he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
